


Castle On The Hill

by pissbabies



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Based on an Ed Sheeran Song, Comfort/Angst, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, Inspired by Heat Waves - tbhyourelame, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Secret Crush, Sleepy Kisses, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Sunsets, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissbabies/pseuds/pissbabies
Summary: After Dream plans a visit to George, they decide to visit the old castle on the hill. Falling for Dream, George does his best to hide his emotions but soon lets them get the best of him and admits to everything.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 6





	Castle On The Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfiction lmao, my twitter is @dreamsimpwoo, ill be posting updates there pretty often!
> 
> Also if George or Dream ever are uncomfortable with this I will delete it! Enjoy :)

“What the fuck do you mean you broke your leg?” Dream asks through the teamspeak, concern in his voice. “I was like six, calm down” I say, giggling. I run my hands through my dark hair, waiting for Dream to speak again. “How the fuck.. arent your bones like stronger or something when you’re younger?” Sapnap asks me, not letting Dream talk. “I dunno, I think I like was running from my brother and some of his friends, they were bitches back then..” I trail off, thinking about when I rolled down the hill, the plush grass trying to comfort me, the tears rolling down my cheeks while they ran off and left me. Hobbling back to home, Mom rushing us to the ER while scolding my brother. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Dream. “You still there George? It’s your turn to ask truth or dare” He said, with the same care and love in his voice that I hear when he talks to me. “I might head off, i’m getting kinda sleepy..” I lied. “Oh, alright. Take care then!” He says, a bit of shock in his tone. “Bye Georgie, sweet dreams!” Sapnap responds, the obvious pun his goodbye. I exit the teamspeak, and stand up, moving over to my bed to find something to distract myself. 

After considering my options, I pull out my phone and call Dream. “Hey!” I say when the line picks up.

“Hi George! I thought you were going to bed?”

“I was, but I dunno, couldn’t sleep.” 

”Oh..”

”No, no. It’s okay, just bored” responding, I bite my lip anxiously.

”Okay! Ooh, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something I had planned. If you aren't busy, of course..”

”Nope, not busy. Whats up?”

”I didn’t wanna like.. I dunno, spring it on you or anything..”

”Just tell me, Dream.” I respond, curiosity in my tone

”I think i’m gonna come visit.”

”Wait like- me. You’re gonna be here? Like in London, with me?” I ask, my mind going a million miles a minute.

”I mean, yeah! Unless you wanna come to Florida, the prices could be cheaper.. Lemme check, hold on!”

”Wait.. I want you to come here, I have so much to show you, if that's okay?”

”Yeah, of course, George. What if I stayed for a few days, then you came to Florida with me?

Um.. lemme think.” My mind races, thinking of anything I could have planned, and praying nothing comes up last minute. After a few seconds I speak again. “I don’t think I do! So I have you all to myself.. Wait, not like that. You know-”

”Oh, I know exactly what you mean, George”

”YOU’RE SO GROSS DREAM, MAYBE I WON'T GO TO FLORIDA WITH YOU!” I respond with giggles which soon turn into us both laughing our asses off.

”You love me too much for that, George.”

Our conversations continue through the night, Dream simultaneously booking the flights as we talked. “I think I’m actually gonna go to bed this time, but i’ll call you tomorrow, I can entertain you while you pack, alright?”

”Alright, talk to you tomorrow, George.”

I hang up the phone, and lay down, drifting off to sleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Lolz sorry for such a short chapter. I plan on getting into more detail next chapter, and I'll make sure it's longer! Also my twitter is @dreamsimpwoo just incase you wanna follow, and get updates on the story!


End file.
